


Paternal Feelings

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Jet, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda is amazing, He’s really embarrassing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, Omega Zuko, Sokka and Jet don’t know what to do, Zuko is insecure, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Hakoda was visiting and Zuko didn’t know. He walks in on Zuko and Jet. Jet just complains as Zuko hides beneath the blanket. Sokka walks in and complains that they didn’t let him join before greeting his father. Zuko thinks Hakoda hates him after this. How will he speak to his father-in-law after this?
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 342





	Paternal Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifiwereapigiwouldfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwereapigiwouldfly/gifts).



> @ifiwereapigiwouldfly I’m so sorry this took so long! Anyway they wanted Zuko being intimidated by Sokka’s dad.

Zuko sat traumatized, drinking water while Jet tried not to laugh.

Sokka was just confused.

“He saw you in a dress. Why are you embarrassed that he saw you making out with Jet?” Sokka asks.

“You fucking idiot! He saw me without any clothes!” Zuko practically screamed.

Sokka flinches.

Jet gives them a shit-eating grin. “At least he knows we use protection.”

Zuko glares at him and stomps out of the room.

“He knows that Dad is out there, right?” Sokka asks.

Jet shrugs. “We’ll go help him when we hear yelling.”

Zuko froze as he saw Hakoda on the couch.

The man raises his eyebrow and pats the couch space next to him as a gesture to make him sit next to him.

Zuko swore to the spirits at how unlucky he was. 1,650 acres of land with a fucking meadow and pond and everything in between and he somehow finds himself in the same room as Hakoda.

He hesitantly sits next to his father-in-law.

Hakoda just smirks and says, “So, how about some grandchildren?”

Zuko chokes and there’s a sound of falling down the stairs. 

Jet and Sokka were a tangle of limbs and shocked faces on the bottom of the stairs. 

Hakoda laughs. “I want grandchildren and Katara isn’t ready yet. I saw the protection and I’m suddenly regretting giving that to you guys.”

Zuko was flushing even brighter.

Hakoda just grins. “You’d make a wonderful mother, Zuko.”

Sokka and Jet had untangled themselves and were sitting next to Zuko.

Zuko suddenly looks sick.

Hakoda frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can become a mom,” he whispers.

“Why?” Jet asks.

Sokka nods, concerned for his omega.

“What if they don’t like me? Or what if I hurt them? Or-” Zuko rambled, cut off by Hakoda.

Hakoda grabbed Zuko’s hands. 

“You will be a fantastic mother. And you, of all people, would never hurt your kids.” Hakoda said, seriousness almost deadly.

Zuko smiles and hugs the man.

Hakoda speaks with them and leaves after dinner.

Jet traps Zuko between him and the door after they wave Hakoda goodbye.

“How about we give Hakoda some grandchildren,” Jet purrs, biting at Zuko’s neck eliciting a whimper front he omega.

Sokka grins and moves to join.

The dishes aren’t done that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
